Silence
by Helleni
Summary: Susan et Caspian partage un moment près d’une rivière. Aucuns mots n’est nécessaire pour comprendre ce qu’ils ressentent. Ce silence est suffisant. Traduction d'une fic de MoonlightSpirit


Hey hey hey !! Me revoila… avec une nouvelle traduction de… MoonlightSpirit (suis sa traductrice officielle XD). Petit One-shot tout mignon qu'elle m'a dédicacé (XD) intitulé **Silence**.

La chanson est de **Lacuna Coil** : _Enjoy the Silence_ et les Chroniques de Narnia : Prince Caspian ne nous appartiennent pas !!

Merci d'avance à ceux qui viendront lire… et j'espère que ma traduction vous plaira !!

Bonne lecture !!

* * *

La reine Susan la Douce était assise sur un tronc d'arbre près d'une rivière, pas très loin de l'endroit où les Narniens se réfugiaient pendant la guerre. Ce n'était surement pas très sage d'être seule dehors mais elle avait besoin de s'éloigner de tout le bruit et des discutions autour de la future bataille. Susan admirait le silence autour d'elle, les seuls sons étaient les murmures des arbres et la rumeur de la rivière. Une brindille craqua derrière elle et Susan se retourna pour apercevoir Caspian, qui avait surement été envoyé par Peter pour la chercher. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais Susan mis un doigt sur ses lèvres, lui faisant signe de ne rien dire, et Caspian resta silencieux, la regardant étrangement. Susan tapota le coin du tronc à coté d'elle, faisant signe à Caspian de s'asseoir. Il s'installa à coté d'elle tandis que Susan prenait une brindille et écrivait quelque chose dans la terre.

_Savourez le silence_.

Caspian tourna ses yeux vers elle et aperçut un sourire sur son visage. Tout était si paisible qu'il était heureux de ne pas avoir prononcé un mot. Il aurait ruiné ce moment.

_Words like violence_

_Break the silence_

_Come crashing in, into my little world_

_Painful to me_

_Pierce right through me_

_Can't you understand oh my little girl_

A la surprise de Caspian, il sentit Susan poser sa tête sur son épaule. Il lui lança un coup d'œil et vit qu'elle regardait sereinement la rivière. Il enveloppa alors doucement un bras autour de sa taille, l'attirant plus près de lui.

_All I ever wanted_

_All I ever needed_

_Is here in my arms_

_Words are very unnecessary_

_They can only do harm_

Susan soupira de bien-être, se blottissant un peu plus dans les bras de Caspian. Celui-ci l'observa tendrement : avec la lumière de la lune brillant sur son visage, elle ressemblait à une déesse. Caspian voulait la protéger ; de la guerre, de tout ce qui pourrait la blesser. Mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas, elle ne le laisserait probablement pas faire. Susan était vraiment différente de toutes les autres jeunes femmes que Caspian avait rencontrées : elle était indépendante et une combattante hors pair.

_Vows are spoken_

_To be broken_

Depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré pour la première fois dans la forêt, Caspian était tombé amoureux de Susan. Sa présence lui faisait ressentir un sentiment si intense que ça en était effrayant. Caspian n'avait jamais ressentit ça avant. Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il sursauta lorsqu'il sentit que quelque chose lui touchait les cheveux. Il s'avéra que c'était seulement Susan qui semblait jouer avec ses longues boucles brunes. Caspian se sentit rougir mais il espérait qu'elle ne le remarquerait pas dans la nuit.

_Feelings are intense_

_Words are trivial_

Caspian savait que Susan aurait surement à retourner dans son monde. Il voulait lui demander de rester avec lui, mais il savait qu'Aslan ne l'autoriserait probablement pas. Susan n'appartenait pas à ce monde. Une fois. Oui. Mais c'était 1300 ans auparavant. Présentement, Caspian voulait juste jouir de ce moment.

_Pleasures remain, so does the pain_

_Words are meaningless and forgettable_

Susan frissonna lorsqu'une brise froide la frôla. Caspian entoura son autre bras autour d'elle et Susan enveloppa ses bras autour de sa taille, se pelotonnant dans la chaleur de ses bras.

_All I ever wanted_

_All I ever needed_

_Is here in my arms_

_Words are very unnecessary_

_They can only do harm_

Susan ferma les yeux, écoutant les battements du cœur de Caspian. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir rester dans ses bras pour toujours, se sentant en sécurité et protégée, le silence les enveloppant telle une couverture.

_All I ever wanted_

_All I ever needed_

_Is here in my arms_

_Words are very unnecessary_

_They can only do harm_

Susan leva les yeux et vit Caspian baisser les yeux vers elle, un regard intense dans ses sombres yeux noirs. Caspian fixait ses yeux bleus qui semblaient rougeoyer à la lumière de la lune. Il enleva une main de la taille de Susan et ôta doucement quelques mèches de cheveux de son visage. Mais au lieu de retirer sa main comme Susan pensait qu'il ferait, il caressa doucement sa joue. Elle sentit sa respiration se bloquer dans sa gorge et sa main tremblait autour de la taille de Caspian. Il baissa la tête et captura ses lèvres en un doux baiser.

_All I ever wanted_

_All I ever needed_

_Is here in my arms_

_Words are very unnecessary_

_They can only do harm_

Susan sentit son estomac faire des bonds tandis qu'elle embrassait Caspian. Elle resserra ses bras autour de lui, l'attirant plus près d'elle. Caspian passa sa main dans les longs cheveux de Susan alors que sa langue glissait sur ses lèvres, semblant tracer les limites de sa bouche. Susan gémit légèrement sous son baiser. Ils continuèrent à s'embrasser pendant un moment jusqu'à ce l'air leur manque. Caspian sourit à Susan et elle lui sourit en retour. Elle se blottit contre sa poitrine et ils restèrent assis là, savourant le silence.

_Enjoy the silence_

_Enjoy the silence_

_Enjoy the silence_

_Enjoy the silence_

* * *

J'aime les reviews… surtout pour savoir si mes traductions sont bien ou pas XD !!

J'espère que ça vous a plu, bisoux, **Helleni**.


End file.
